


your hollywood song.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [121]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, No Dialogue, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “can i request either paul or john dancing with their partner to honey pie and being all soft?? ive been listening to that song about 20 times today MDBSJDJS thank you for ur time…. i love ur writing!”
Relationships: John Lennon/Reader
Series: tumblr requests. [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	your hollywood song.

The old floorboards creaked under your feet. The steps were light and joyful but the wood had left many long days behind it and yet were delighted to please the lovers’ dance upon it. John had his arms around you in a soft embrace, wishing to hold you tight and to never let go but fearing it all the same. It had been his idea to play this particular song, and he wondered why. He had begun to grow weary of Paul’s granny music, his silly songs. But you had looked so… happy at the mention of the name- Honey Pie, it had just flown out of his mouth. He still knew not why, but the flow of Paul’s words with the music filled the air in a melodic cascade.

And now your head was on his shoulder; humming along to the sprightly tunes, resting your warm cheek on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart that grew every once in a while when a sniff of your shampoo and natural aroma came to his nose. His hands shook as he held firmly unto your shirt. He began to feeloverwhelmed- the senses of holding you, the senses of the music, the senses of Paul’s voice. It was all too much but not enough all the same. He loved you. So intensely he loved you it was all that he could feel in that moment; the urgency of love and to be love. He felt it through you, as he fell for you again and again.


End file.
